Mes pas dans la neige
by Duc-Lotus
Summary: Petit Raivis en fuite, un Russe aux pattes ... totalement hors contexte historique


Mes pas dans la neige dessinaient ma fuite, mon fil d'Ariane. Haletant, je m'aventurai dans la dense forêt, qui déjà, annonçait ma fin. Je le savais à mes trousses, je sentais ma mort et je courrais … Derrière moi, cet homme froid. Je tournai à droite, puis à gauche… Les branches vinrent fouetter mon visage, m'arrachant divers gémissements. Mais je n'en avais que faire … Je ne pouvais imaginer ceux que je pousserais, si lui me rattrapait.

« Rrraivis … »

Je hoquetai, éclatai de nouveau en sanglot en entendant mon nom. C'était bien plus fort que moi. Dans ma course, je vins heurter une racine, me faisant chuter dans un craquement sinistre. Je me roulai en boule, me traînai rapidement derrière l'arbre. La douleur fut si brusque que je lâchai une plainte. Il se rapprochait … Je serrai contre moi mon index brisé, hoquetai à nouveau. Proche, si proche …

« Où es-tu, Rrrraivis … »

Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Peu à peu … Je lâchai un soupir nerveux, crispé. J'en oubliai mon doigt. Il s'était éloigné. J'allais m'enfuir … J'allais réussir ! Un rire nerveux me prit, soulevant à rythme régulier mes épaules. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues rougies par le froid. Une fumée légère, pâle, s'échappait de mes lèvres, s'élevant … J'allais réussir ! Le quitter à jamais !

« Je savais que tu étais là ! »

Je poussai un cri, sursautant à la main qui empoigna mon épaule. Mes larmes furent désespérées, tandis que résonna entre les sapins le rire haché du Russe. Ce pervers et sadique de Russe … Ses doigts serrèrent mon épaule. Je tentai de le griffer, de le frapper… Rien à faire, il était bien plus fort que moi … Il se pencha contre moi, me plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre, et avec ce sourire que je hais tant, il me dit à l'oreille …

« Tu es un vilain garrrçon, Rrraivis… Oh oui … Il va falloirrr te punirr pourr ça … »

Je gémis. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, oh non …D'une main, il empoigna mes cheveux, gardant mon épaule sous le contrôle de l'autre. Il écarta ma tête sur le côté, violemment, tandis que je me débattais, et à ma grande surprise, il arracha littéralement mon col à coups de dents. Je tremblais, laissant mes mains tombées dans la neige … Me débattre ne servait à rien. Subir en silence restait la meilleure solution …

« Bi-bi-bien … »

Il fut satisfait, si je traduisis bien le grognement émis. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur mon cou, lentement, le long d'une veine. Je serrai les dents, prêt au choc, quand il planta furieusement ses dents. Je ne hurlai pas, la douleur étant trop vive pour cela. Le choc estompa mon cri … Ses canines lacérèrent ma chair, le sang coula le long de mon corps, tachant mes vêtements vermillon. Il lécha cette nouvelle blessure, appuyant sa langue à l'intérieur, ce qui eut don de m'arracher un cri. Il rit à cela. Sadique … Il s'approcha de mon oreille, lâchant progressivement mon épaule. Je n'avais plus la force de réagir, et ça, il le comprit. Je me contentai de rougir, peu à peu, noyé sous une vague de chaleur. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon lobe, me susurrant au passage :

« J'aime quand tu trrembles ainsi … Rrraivis … Aujourd'hui … Ici … »

Je savais de quoi il parlait, et bien que mon âme me hurla de refuser, mon corps demanda tout autre. Je hochai la tête, murmurant une suite de son sans la moindre logique. Il se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, passant une main sur l'ouverture de ma veste. Bouton après bouton, il m'en défit. Je frissonnai, à la fois à cause du froid, mais également grâce à ses doigts, passant sur mon torse.

« Hy … Hyah … »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, me pinçant à maints endroits, le long de mon buste. Les marques rougirent, accompagnant le changement de couleur de mon visage. Les larmes de peur devinrent au service de mon plaisir. J'hoquetai.

Un vent souffla. Et bien que le temps fut glacial, dans cette forêt, mon corps brûlait. Mes vêtements, arrachés à moi peu à peu, finirent par s'envoler plus loin, abandonnés. Il palpa chaque centimètre de ma personne, mordant de temps à autre ma peau. Il m'arracha de longues plaintes, susurrant des menaces étrangement jouissives. Entre chacun de mes gémissements, implorant le Russe de me laisser, je sus qu'il devinait mon plaisir à cela. Mon corps et mes mots … Plus de logique.

Il me plaqua au sol, écarta mes jambes. J'hésitai, voyant le sang couler le long de mes cuisses, suite à une morsure sur le bord de mon bassin. Je tremblai, lui suppliant d'arrêter, bien que j'en mourrais d'envie. Cela se voyait sur mon corps, tant de réaction … Il sourit, passa sa main le long de mes fesses, et me pinça. Je tremblai sous la vague de chaleur qui me prit. Il souriait, détacha sa ceinture … Je fermai les yeux, mes poings serraient contre lui, penchant ma tête en avant. Je sentis une pression, lâcha un gémissement, avant de crier et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, quand il entra en moi. Une main obligeant ma jambe à passer au-dessus de son épaule, l'autre enfoncée dans la neige presque fondue sous nos corps, il eut ce rire satisfait, démonstratif de sa jouissance.

« Ha … Haaa … Nnh… »

Il donna un coup de bassin, entamant une danse particulière. Plutôt lente au début, elle se fit plus rapide, coup après coup, bercée par la tombée des flocons et mes cris de douleur appréciée. En moi, tout se jouait. Le terrain du plaisir … Et cette danse serrée ! De plus en plus intense … Jusqu'à sa fin, brève, violente … L'orgasme à son extrême, l'instant où il vint véritablement en moi … Je le hais.


End file.
